eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.25
December 18th, 2014 This years Festive Eldevin event : Icicle's End is now live! Find the Frozen Portal in the center of Eldevin City to start your festive adventure! Running from now until the 8th of January 2015 you can journey to the Winter Cabin in the Glacial Plains and earn awesome Festive rewards. We wish you all a Happy Festive Season and hope you enjoy some rest and relaxation in the Lonely Winter Cabin. Patch Notes Special Event A limited time Christmas pet has been added to the Eldevin Market for 800 Eldevin Points. Festive Presents can be earned in the Glacial Plains for 500 Candy Canes. Sparkling Festive Present can be bought in the Eldevin Market for 150 Eldevin Points. Jonesy has returned, but also now sells a Frozen Reindeer and Fireworks. Candy Canes must now be collected from creatures close to your level, candy canes now drop in larger amounts and more frequently. 6 new daily quests have been added to collect stocking found hidden in the Glacial Plains. New Festive Shoal's have been added to the many ice-holes found in the Glacial Plains. A new daily fishing quest is now available from Jonesy. A new quest 'Trouble at Icicles End' is now available. Old Claus will lead players in the right direction. The Frozen Aerie is now accessible, beware, this area can spell doom to unwitting adventurers as a Frost Dragon can be found prowling the area. 3 new cooking recipes are available for the new Fish. 5 new festive achievements have been added. General Adjusted the balance of 'Terenul Rosu' story mode. The Pink Bunny Top is now bound to account instead of character. Group loot now remembers players who were removed from the group after the loot dropped in instances. Garret should no longer get stuck if the player gets too far ahead in the tutorial. Resolved an issue where some quest objects would be prevented from resetting once they had been used. Quest complete reward window now positions slightly higher above your action bars. Fixed saved bag positions not being positioned correctly on higher resolutions. Using the follow command no longer toggles and instead replaces your current follow command. Essences no longer have uncharged versions. The Small Satchel is now correctly upgradable. Packs All players that help in defeating the Frost Dragon will gain a Frosty Treasure, this contains one of the following items : 100 x Candy Canes 200 x Candy Canes 300 x Candy Canes Huge Bag of Coins Pet : Snowflake Pet : Snowman Giftbringer Pants Giftbringer Hat Giftbringer Gloves Giftbringer Coat Giftbringer Boots Mount : Frozen Reindeer The Sparkling Festive Present contains 5 new festive crackers, some candy canes and 1 of the following: Black Jumper Purple Jumper Red Tree Jumper Green Fireplace Jumper Snowman Jumper Frozen Explorer Boots Frozen Explorer Gloves Frozen Explorer Hood Frozen Explorer Pants Frozen Explorer Coalbringer Boots Coalbringer Coat Coalbringer Gloves Coalbringer Hat Coalbringer Pants Battlebringer Boots Battlebringer Coat Battlebringer Gloves Battlebringer Hat Battlebringer Pants Emote : Festive Music Box Pet : Festive Robin Pet : Ice Robin Pet : Blue Toy Robot Pet : Green Toy Robot Pet : Red Toy Robot Pet : Pink Toy Robot Pogo Stick Boomerang Mount : Reindeer Summon Frost Dragon Category:Patch Notes